User blog:Fusion Hammer M/Please, any administrator can delete this blog?????
I have many ideas for future expansions (Hope for Project R!). Some of them, I have seen on websites. Further, I have created. Anyway, watch and comment. Incude: Doctor Barber's Surgery and Haircuts In the main areas, a new vendor NPC would appear with a Doctor Barber hat (NPC Only). This vendor allows players to change their hair, skin color, and face. This goes under the “Doctor Barber’s Surgery and Haircuts” system. This also introduces 7 new boy and girl specific hair styles, as well as 4 new face options. Places that Appears *Peach Creeck Commons (Like a Urban Ranger) *Capm Kidney (Like a SACT Agent) *City Station (Like a Dexbot) *Mount Blackhead (Like a KND Oerative) *Townsville Center (Like a Providence Agent) *Orchid Bay (Like a Candy Pirate) *Mojo's Volcano (Like a Monkey Minion) *Nowhere (Like an Eggplant) *Offworld Plaza (Like a Space Chicken) *Forsaken Valley (Like a Mandroid) *The Precipice (Like a Plumber) New Hairtypes Girls *Monkey Girl *Rojo Cut *Frankie’s Finest *Wild Twirl *Bedhead *Puffy-Ami Style *Marceline Hair Boys *Monkey Boy *Baldie *Eraser *Rough Rider *Hobo *Puffy-Ami Style *Van Kleiss Hair New Faces *Not Amused *Smug *Like Beemo *Zombie New Characters and their places *Lazlo - Peach Creeck Estates *Cap. K'nuckles - Candy Cove *Blood Gnats - Leakey Lake *Beemo - Orchid Bay, Ice King's Basement *Megawatts - Acorn Flats, Steam Alley, Sector V, Green Maw *Julie - Genius Grove, Inside Ship *Zs'Skayr - Eternal Vistas *Alan - Forsaken Valley, Inside Ship *Albedo - Haunted Ridge, Dinossur Pass *Agent K9 - Peach Creeck Commons *Blowfish - Pokey Oaks South *Doc - The Ruins *Doyle - The Ruins *Komodo - Mount Blackhead *Chupacabra - Acorn Falts *V.V. Argost - Dinossaur Pass *Van Kleiss - Townsville Park *Lary 3000 - Goat's Junkyard *Buck Tuddrussel - Galaxy Gardens *Arbor - Mount Blackhead *Arbora - Mount Blackhead *Jeff - Habitat Homes *Fred Fredburger - Endsville *Dracula (Permanent Character) - Peach Creeck Commons New Location of some Characters *Lance - Pokey Oaks South *Ilana - Pokey Oaks South *Tetrax - Inside Ship *Zon - Mount Blackhead Guides *Ben *Dexter *Edd *Mojo Jojo *Octus (New) *Numbuh One (New) New Nanos: Confirmed Nanos: Uncorfimaded Nanos: Code Nanos: *Kevin - Adaptium *Gwen - Blastons *Anais - Blastons *Skips - Blastons Fusion Fall Adventures - New Adventures *Entering the Sewer (Gerenator Rex) *Looking for Adventure (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Mutraddi Invasion (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Nuclear (Johnny Test) New World Missions *Infected Candy (Mission Level 07) (2 Parts) (Fusion P. Bubblegum's Secret Lair - Candy Cove) *Vampire's Show! (Mission Level 14/15) (4 Parts) (Fusion Dracula's Secret Lair) *Fog in the Basement (Mission Level 17) (1 Part) (Fusion Ice King's Secret Lair - Ice King's Basement) *Falling Sand (Mission Level 18) (3 Parts) (Fusion Johnny Bravo's Secret Lair - Sand Castle) *Cryptid in Disorder (Mission Level 20/21) (5 Parts) (Fusion Fiskerton's Secret Lair - Tyrannical Gardens) *Martial Fire (Mission Level 29) (4 Parts) (Fusion Agent Six's Secret Lair - Fireswamps) *Night of the Fusion Nightmare (Mission Level 31) (3 Parts) (Fusion Albedo's Secret Lair - Hero's Hollow) *Fatal Adventure (Mission Level 32) (3 Parts) (Fusion Jake's Secret Lair - Dark Tree Clearing) *Fuse's Pet (Mission Level 33) (4 Parts) (Fusion Agent K9's Secret Lair - Hero's Hollow - With Fusion Null Guardians) *Assembly before the Final Battle (Mission Level 35) (5 Parts) *'All Fusions Attack' Before Fuse No More (Part 4 of 4) (1 Part) (All Fusions Arena - Fuse's Lair) (That Mission have Fusions of ALL characters, INCLUDE Fusions of characters that don't appear the Fusion Counterpart of him/her in all the game) New Sets Comming Soon... Category:Blog posts